


Iron and Salt and Water

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was more in Van's blood than just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron and Salt and Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Elements" at [Slash The Drabble](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/).

Growling, Kol drank deeper from Van’s neck, brutally digging his fingers into his shoulders. There was more in Van’s blood than just iron and salt and water. He could hear the earth moving protractedly beneath his feet; feel the heat of each flame as it flickered in the wind, the whispers of the ancestors crashing down on him like a wave, deafening him to everything else but the seductive pull of magic.

Shoving Van away from him, he let his body fall to the floor, stepping over it to kick down his alter. He never wanted to feel magic again.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
